<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Holy Lube by FinniteCryptid, UnchartedRaider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698022">The Holy Lube</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinniteCryptid/pseuds/FinniteCryptid'>FinniteCryptid</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedRaider/pseuds/UnchartedRaider'>UnchartedRaider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby! Jane is Wine aunt, Adrianna!Aragon is Fabulous, F/F, I imagined the Six Broadway Cast, Jokes, Lube, No sex or anything just a joke and allusion to it, There is actually nothing weird, they are just so chaotic and talented</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinniteCryptid/pseuds/FinniteCryptid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedRaider/pseuds/UnchartedRaider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone does prank in the house . But none can be prepared for Aragon turns .<br/>This video is what inspired me :<br/>https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/672541512369831949/739939529280061480/video0.mp4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Holy Lube</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was originally just a joke on discord but than I said screw it let’s make it serious<br/>The Co-Author is my daddy .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane was reading some fantasy book with cats in it , Anna was in the kitchen preparing breakfast  , Parr was sipping her coffee on the table .</p><p>It was their days off , the queens were enjoying a much needed peace . No one in the house had pulled pranks or arguments in the house for a long time . </p><p>Than the doorbell ringed ...<br/>
Jane found it weird ... They didn’t expect any kind of visitors , the ladies in waiting were also having a day off but usually they would call before barging in . </p><p>Pushing her worries aside just like her book , Jane simply walked up to see who was there . She opened the door ... Just to reveal a delivery guy he looked polite and meek .</p><p>Good morning Mam . I am here to give your package.”</p><p>“My package?” </p><p>“Yes . The package . I mean . Look at the paper it is your address right ?”</p><p>“Yes . It is our house there is no mistake... But pardon my intrusiveness but what kind of package ? No one in the house ordered anything if I remember.”</p><p>“Well we usually just ask the username. You know privacy rules . But the package is 35 200 FL Oz of Lube , Flavor mint Chocolate Chip and it is for LordBootyMaster69420wholikeschocolate”</p><p>“I ... I beg you pardon ?”</p><p>“The package is 35 200 FL Oz of Lube , Flavor Mint Chocolate chip”</p><p>Than he hand to her the paper ... The price made her go feral .</p><p>“ANNA WHY ?” Shouted Jane.</p><p>Anna almost had a heart attack no one wanted to be the victim of Jane’s anger as rare as it was it was never a good idea .</p><p>“Hmm ?” Her mouth was full of raw toast that she simply swallowed.</p><p>“WHY DID YOU BUY 35 200 OZ OF LUBE FLAVOR MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP!”</p><p>Anna choked</p><p>“I ... I did what ?”</p><p>“Who was it ... ANNE ! ANNE”</p><p>Anne came rushing downstairs wearing her pajamas and her hair were a silky mess.</p><p>“Wass’up ?” Asked Anne groggy .</p><p>“DID YOU BUY THIS ?” Screamed Jane while pointing at the 35 200 Oz of Lube </p><p>Anne squinted her eyes who weren’t adapted to the light of the day yet .</p><p>“DID YOU REALLY NAME YOURSELF ?LORDBOOTYMASTER69420WHOLIKESCHOCOLATE ?<br/>
Do You KNOW THE PRICE OF THIS SHIT?”</p><p>“Wait It’s Anne username ? Why am I surprised?” Said Anna finally down earth .</p><p>“Well yeah . But I didn’t order lube ? Nor would I advertise that .” Shrugged Anne setting down on the couch .</p><p>The delivery guy wasn’t perturbed by anything. </p><p>“So maybe you want the other username !” Exclaimed the DG </p><p>Cathy started to sip her coffee again .</p><p>“So the other username is CumOverlordPussySlammer34”</p><p>Jane without missing a beat .</p><p>“Cathy is that you ?” She said to her wife .</p><p>Cathy did spill some of her coffee but quickly regained her confidence </p><p>“Jane . What happens in the bedroom . Stay in the bedroom .” Said Cathy Smug .</p><p>“What’s going on here ?” Asked Kitty </p><p>She was just on top of the stairs making her way down .</p><p>“Kit don’t tell me you ordered this .” Pleaded Jane .</p><p>“ wh- What ? Me ? No I didn’t even know this kind of product existed .”</p><p>“Liar” whispered Anna .</p><p>“I’m happy that I do now but-“ Kit interrupted herself trying to come off with the best terms ...</p><p>“It’s a bit too much .” She said hesitant.</p><p>The delivery guy was getting more and more confused ...</p><p>“Wait I got it . Who’s username is FuckMeinaChurch22”</p><p> </p><p>Aragon finally came out of her room . She desecended the stairs with her usual grace , dressed modestly for the occasion . To finally come down stairs .</p><p>“Yes ?” </p><p>“Mam , I would need your signature please .”</p><p>“With pleasure” Lina said with enthousiasm</p><p>As the delivery guy closed the door ... Catherine turned around a smirk on her face and finally complete chaos unleashes .</p><p>Jane finally found the culprit.<br/>
Anne is screaming with pride.<br/>
Anna joins in the screaming .<br/>
Cathy still cannot explained what happened and dropped her coffee .<br/>
Kitty start to laugh since she caught on what’s happening.</p><p>Jane still cannot believe that Lina used 9679 $ for this , she starts to getting furious.</p><p>Catherine for her part can’t stop wheezing  .</p><p>“W-well now we have a lot of lubricant. Darling . *wheeze* Very tasty lubricant as well” </p><p>Trying to regain some breath .</p><p>“You like the taste of mint chocolate chip right-“</p><p>Jane slaps her before she can end her sentence and with a flushed face Jane stormed out of the kitchen and retreated into her room .</p><p>The other queens were to enraptured in the chaos to notice the slap .</p><p>She’ll pay for this later . Plus I kinda liked it . Thought Lina .</p><p>She couldn’t stop laughing though . She had a red mark on her face but it was worth it . She has been preparing this joke for 4 month now. </p><p>Cathy and Anna approves of her username while using very colorful language. Anne high five her beaming .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Top 10 jokes gone too far . Chapter 2 heading your way .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>